Miracles happen
by Tayler-FZ
Summary: Hasta ese momento se había dado cuenta que la quería, de una forma poco sana, la quería para él, para nadie más, porque no quería otros labios ni otra mujer que no fuera ella, ella que se quedaba ahí siempre, incluso en los momentos no planeados, la que estaba dispuesta a llorar a su lado y a amarlo sin ser correspondida.


**He vuelto despues de meses, agradezco a Elapik por publicar las historias que me vi imposibilitada a terminar, espero que esto sea de su agrado.**

* * *

 _-¿Que haces aquí?- pregunto ella mientras que el observaba por la ventana, sam y buck lo esperaban en el taller, había salido para contactar a Carter, pero necesitaba verla._

 _-Quiero que repitas lo que dijiste la otra noche- ella levanto una ceja y le miro largamente, para después dar un suspiro._ _-Tienes que irte, se supone que debería de arrestarte- dijo finalmente, el se acercó un poco más, mientras que ella retrocedió un paso._

 _-Ambos sabemos que no lo harás, dímelo y me iré- le prometió- como siempre haces-Afirmo Natasha con el reproche instalado en su voz, el bajo la mirada, ella no mentía era verdad, el siempre se iba-No esta vez Steve- le dijo fríamente , el entrecerró los ojos se acercó y la beso suavemente y ella respondió y las manos de el se dirigieron a la blusa que ella llevaba, ambos sabían lo que iba a pasar, siempre ocurría, pero ambos lo necesitaban, una ultima vez el se iba a ir, ellos lo sabían. Finalmente la espía sedio y se entregaron uno al otro como tantas veces en el pasado._

 _-Ven conmigo Nat, ayúdame- le pidió mientras ambos se vestían._

 _-No puedo-le respondió- No esta vez, si firme el acuerdo es porque creo en esto Steve y me gustaría que tú también lo hicieras, no puedo seguirte esta vez y sé que no cambiaras de parecer, tienes que irte ahora- El la miro dolido._

 _-¿Diste aviso?-Le pregunto dudativo-Si lo hubiera dado no estaríamos aquí ahora, has lo que tengas que hacer y olvida esto-le dijo señalando a ambos el negó con la cabeza._

 _-Tu no eres Olvidable- ella le miro un poco más, tantas cosas que decir y tan poco tiempo..._

 _-Quizás en el futuro Steve- Quería decirle que lo quería, decirle que no hiciera eso, pero eran intentos en vano, ella le dijo que lo quería en algún momento y el no dio señas de corresponder, se quedo callado y después tuvo sexo con ella sin mas, para a la mañana siguiente desaparecer como siempre._

 _-Voy a volver- le dijo._

 _-Solo no me hagas esperar 70 años, Rogers- una sonrisa después y el se fue, Y esa fue la ultima vez que fueron Steve y Natasha, no un soldado y una espía, no los vengadores, no enemigos, solo ellos amándose sin hacerlo y prometiendo sin prometer._

..

-Sabes lo que va a suceder, no quieres terminar esto a golpes, ¿o si?-El soldado desvió la mirada, sabía que no, pero no había opción.

-¿Que hacemos Cap?- escucho a Sam la miro a los ojos una vez más y respondió.

-Luchamos- Percibió que ella daba una boncada de aire, todo paso tan rápido logro ver que Wanda la envió al otro lado alegando que Clint se contenía, _Se que tu también lo hubieras echo_ le había dicho la bruja y el había asentido, el ahora peleaba con Tony.

…

-No vas a detenerte, ¿cierto?- El negó y ella asintió, las palabras volaban en el aire, tantas cosas que decir y tan poco tiempo.

-Nat…- Ella negó con la cabeza y desvió la mirada- Vete Steve, no hay mucho tiempo- El asintió y vio como lanzaba su mordida una y otra vez a T´Challa, la vio una vez más desde el vidrio y juro que ella lo veía pero sabía que era muy poco probable, le hubiera gustado que todo fuera diferente, le hubiera gustado que ella permaneciera a su lado desde el inicio pero hasta ese momento lo entendió, ella se quedo con Tony para protegerlo, él había decidido por ambos y ella había aceptado firmemente, tan firme como siempre, se había quedado a su lado sin estar y lo había amado sin merecerlo, le hubiera gustado tantas cosas pero los hubieras no existen y ellos estaban lejos de uno, .

…

-T´Challa le ha contado a Ross, vendrán por ti - Sabia que Tony tenía todo el derecho de reprocharle, no había dudado ni un momento es su decisión, pero ver a Steve tan decidido con tantas esperanzas puesta en ella la desarmo por completo una vez más-, ¿en que estabas pensando?, quizás lo doble agente se queda en el ADN- ella le miro-No soy la única que necesita protección- Le dijo mordazmente, tenia que marcharse, Tony le estaba dando la oportunidad de escapar y no pensaba desperdiciarla.

-¿Al menos conoce tus sentimientos?- Ella no se dio el tiempo de detenerse, reaccionar seria afirmar o negar algo de lo que no estaba lista. Recogió todas las cosas que pudo y que eran importantes una foto de los Vengadores al completo cuando aún nada se iba la carajo y el collar que él le había dado después de DC en agradecimiento por su ayuda.

…,

-Si saben que está aquí vendrán por ustedes- T´Challa asintió- Que vengan- Steve se dio el lujo de sonreír una vez mas.

-La están buscando-le dijo el moreno ahora fue turno del soldado de asentir- La encontraran y si ella quiere podrá estar aquí.

-Ella es escurridiza- le respondió- Y nosotros rápidos- Afirmo el Rey de Wakanda ambos se quedaron en silencio observando la Pantera al centro de Wakanda, cada quien en sus pensamientos, el mas en un recuerdo.

 _-Esto ha estado bien-le dijo ella casualmente, mientras que el abrochaba su camisa, el medio sonrió pero la culpa en los ojos de el no pasó desapercibida para ella, el estaba decidido a decir algo pero ella lo interrumpió- Somos amigos, fuimos amigos antes y lo seremos ahora y si tu quieres no se volverá a repetir y ninguno hablara de ello, pero si quieres que se repita podremos hacerlo- El se sentó en la cama y se acomodó las botas y le sonrío y ella le devolvió la sonrisa- ¿Amigos? – le dijo dándole la mano- Amigos- Afirmo ella mientras que el se sintió miserable, ella no merecía eso, pero él estaba convencido que no podía darle más, el iba a ser un soldado siempre y Natasha quería compañía, ella quería a Bruce y el a Peggy. Que iluso fue._

Su mente viajo a un recuerdo más reciente

 _-Solo no quiero que estés solo- le había dicho, una mirada y un abrazo después y ella se había ido, mientras que el una vez más se quedó con las palabras en la garganta._

También recordaba que una noche ella sin más le había dicho _Te quiero_ , para después acabarse la última rebanada de pizza darle un beso e irse a dormir, aunque dormir fue lo ultimo que hicieron. Recordaba que sus noches casuales sucedieron más de una vez y que él nunca hizo nada al respecto, nunca dijo las palabras que ella merecía oír y se arrepentía enormemente.

Besar a Carter solo le había servido para darse cuenta que él no quería otros labios que no fueran los de ella. Porque hasta ese momento se había dado cuenta que la quería, de una forma poco sana, la quería para él, para nadie más, porque no quería otros labios ni otra mujer que no fuera ella, ella que se quedaba ahí siempre, incluso en los momentos no planeados, la misma que se sentaba con él a tomar una cerveza o una taza de café, la que bromeaba y estaba dispuesta a llorar a su lado y ahora que ella no estaba a su lado se daba tiempo de pensar en lo mucho que ella le dio y en lo poco que el le devolvió, ella acepto ser su amiga incondicional, acepto ser su subordinada, su compañera de vida y de cama y de todas la opciones que pudo tener, que eran incluso mejor que el, ella lo había escogido a él y el la había apartado.

...

 _-¿Crees en los milagros?- le pregunto Clint casualmente, ella dio un trago al refresco._

 _-Nunca he presenciado uno-le dijo sin más- Entonces supongo que no, ¿A qué viene esto?_

 _-A que viene un tercer Barton- dijo despues de meditarlo un rato, ella le sonrío radiante y lo abrazo- Laura y yo decidimos que si es niña se llamara Natasha, como su tía._

 _-Es un honor, aunque espero que se parezca a Laura- la risa de Clint_ _resonó en el porche de los Barton._

Era un jodido milagro, inesperado, más bien inoportuno, observo las dos líneas rojas del palito que sostenía, estaba aterrada pero inexplicablemente feliz y sin pensarlo sonrío mientras que pequeñas lágrimas se juntaban en sus ojos.

- _La encontraremos-Afirmo T Chala una vez más sabiendo que el soldado necesitaba oír eso-Lo sé._

* * *

 **He vuelto con algo diferente, después de ver la evolución que ha tenido la viuda negra a lo largo de las películas, podemos darnos cuenta que en verdad se atreve a amar y por la evolución de Steve el no tanto, lo mas personal que dijo en avengers 2 fue que el ya no podía dejar de ser soldado a diferencia de Natasha que demostró que podía enamorarse, algo que nunca hemos visto realmente en el capi, llegue a la conclusión que si ellos dos llegan a tener una relación sin duda la que tendría que dar el primer paso seria ella y no el, por eso ella dice te quiero y el nunca se atreve a hacerlo.**


End file.
